La Flèche
La Flèche is a ship in the Om campaign. Summary La Flèche is an Orlesean Frigate assigned to the Colony of Provonce and commanded by Captain Bruno Bourbon. It’s name is Orlesean for “the Arrow.” In 465 La Flèche ferries Marquis Dargent to a meeting with Silas Thatcher. It soon did battle with the Scourge and later participated in the Battle of Socortia, and the Battle of Dead Man’s Cove and probably the Battle of Waymere. Diplomatic Meeting In late Dragon of 465 La Flèche ferried Luic Dargent, Marquis de Provonce, to a meeting with Silas Thatcher, the self proclaimed “King of the Pirates” and the head of the Brotherhood of the Coast, to discuss an alliance with Orlesea. La Flèche rendezvoused with Thatcher’s ship, the Scourge, and Dargent and his manservant, Jean-Paul went aboard to attend a summit. Unbeknownst to the Marquis the Royal Explorers had stolen the Scourge and Jasper Conroy was masquerading as Silas Thatcher and Leandra as his right hand, “Bloody” Anne Adler. Although Dargent did not see through the ruse and was shocked to be rebuffed by “Thatcher” his manservant Jean-Paul did and as soon as they returned to La Flèche he informed the Marquis of the deception. An attack upon the Scourge was promptly ordered and the two ships did battle. Battle with the Scourge As soon as the landing party was safely aboard La Flèche, an attack on the Scourge was ordered immediately. The battle was fierce and though Lord Balamer “the Blue” was on board and aided with his magic, the Scourge had Fynnhanar, who was adding magical firepower to the other side. Eventually La Flèche took enough damage that it was forced to withdraw, even though it had also dealt heavy damage to the Scourge. An Actual Summit Eventually La Flèche made its way to Socortia and found that the Royal Explorers had stolen the Scourge and burned the rest of the ships under the command of the Brotherhood of the Coast at the island while they were still in dock. At the real summit an alliance was forged between Orlesea and the Brotherhood and soon enough a large fleet of Orlesean ships had arrived to help the Brotherhood defeat Queen Aziza, the troublesome Umani leader who continued to resist Brotherhood control of the island. The Battle of Socortia La Flèche was still at Socortia when the Gildornian Fleet under the command of Commodore James Upton attacked. La Flèche fought in the battle and was able to withdraw, escaping the battle. The Battle of Dead Man’s Cove La Flèche participated in the Battle of Dead Man’s Cove, an ambush that was a near complete victory for the Orlesean/Brotherhood of the Coast/Kythonian alliance that saw the capture of four Gildornian ships with the loss of only one allied ship. The Battle of Waymere Although not confirmed, it is highly likely that La Flèche took part in the Battle of Waymere. Design La Flèche was a Frigate, and as such well armed and equipped for battle second only to a Ship of the Line. La Flèche had a minimum crew complement of 60 and a maximum of 80. She was capable of carrying up to an additional 185 troops and/or marines. Category:Om Category:Ships